Alan's Story
by Gelbe Schafe
Summary: (HOLES) Alan's story from my point of view. Is rated R for a LOT of swearing... Some really weird twists in here, like all my fics... haha. Enjoy.
1. Stranger's Meeting

He stepped out the door, calling back into the house: Just goin' to the store for some ice cream!  
You better hurry your ass back here! came the reply from his wife.  
When you comin' back, dad? asked his son.   
He looked down at him, ruffled his hair, said good-bye, and left. Climbing into the car he wondered about it, shook his head, and was off.  
  
Night came around; he wasn't home. His wife was getting angry because he hadn't paid the bills.  
Damn mother fucker, she mumbled as she leafed through the papers.  
Mom, when's dad comin back? the son asked.  
Shut the fuck up, Alan! she yelled.  
The boy backed away. You've been drinkin' again!  
I told you to shut up! his mother yelled, getting up. In her hand had appeared a belt. The belt. She always had it with her. Everywhere.  
The boy's eyes got wide. No, Mom!   
Her large form towered over her kid and her eyes shone with anger. She held the belt up, the buckle dangling at the end. She swung it, hitting the boy.  
Mom, don't! That hurts! Ow! Mom, stop! he cried, trying to make himself too small to be hit.   
His mother didn't stop until she'd hit him more than enough times.   
Get out! she yelled then. Get out of this house!  
The boy scrambled up to his feet and raced out the door. He stopped a few blocks from his house and hid in an alleyway. He started to cry.   
What you cryin' for, wimpy? asked a kid who had walked up.  
The boy was on his feet instantly, pushing the other boy backwards. Who said I was cryin'? Huh? Don't you come messing with me, kid, coz you sure as hell won't like it!  
The other kid glared at him. You ain't got no right talkin' to me like that. You're just the stupid Alan kid with the dumbass parents.  
The boy screamed with rage. Run! You as hell better just run!  
The look on Alan's face was so dark that the other kid did take off running, hearing the yells of anger from the alleyway.   
  
Alan began staying away from home. Away from the mother would had basically gone crazy. She loved the booze more than her son.   
What's it matter, he mumbled sometimes. Dad's gone and he ain't comin' back!   
The boy tried to convince himself he hated his father. But he couldn't. Something just wouldn't let go of how fond he was of his dad, and how much he loathed his mother. And also that feeling every human child has. The need for his mother. It hounded him. It drove him crazy.  
Picking up a rock he smashed a first floor window. He knew the people weren't home. He'd watched them leave.  
He unlocked the window and crawled inside. There were no lights on, and most of the window shades were pulled down. He scowled. Going over to the sofa he pulled up each cushion, looking for loose change. He found a dollar's worth. In the kitchen he checked the refrigerator. He took a few soda cans and a half of a melon.   
He had to eat, didn't he?   
As quickly as he'd come he left through the back door.   
He never took anything else. Just enough for him to live by.   
And he didn't share anything with his mother.  
Sitting down in one of the many alleys, he began trying to figure out how to eat the melon half, since he didn't have anything to cut it with. Finally he decided to just break it. He did, and he ate it.  
Opening a can of soda he walked out the other end of the alley and looked about.   
Then he heard the sirens. He froze. The sound traveled in the other direction from him. He sighed and kept walking.   
Damn cops, he said. Always gotta be running somewhere and freakin' me out, don't they? He forced himself to laugh.   
That night he tried for another house. But he wasn't as lucky has be had been before. He was caught.   
  
The Judge never listened to what he had to say. He was just a juvenile delinquent who was up to no good.   
Alan was found guilty.   
He didn't pay attention to anything the Judge said. It was all shit anyway. When he was supposed to be escorted out of the room, the boy started yelling.   
Yeah, you think I'm guilty? And what am I guilty of? The need to live, you bastard! You'd be better off sending my bitch mother to jail, she's the one that started it. Her and her fuckin' booze. Don't believe me Mr. Judge? Just go check her damn car and the damn house. You'll find beer cans and wine bottles and whiskey all over the place!   
You think I enjoy breakin' into people's houses and stealin' petty change? How is that a mother fuckin' crime, huh? Tell me that! All I wanna do is live, you stupid Judge. Have you ever been livin' more on the streets than in a house? No! I don't think so! Coz then you wouldn't be here, sendin' little me off to some dumbass prison with all the freaks!   
He pushed off a guard who was trying to hold him down.  
Well, I got something else to say to you, SIR! Fuck you! Fuck you all, you fuckin' losers! I hope you're all hit by a damn fuckin' tanker truck!   
He gave the Judge the finger with each hand, then walked nobly out of the room, without the guards, who had to hurry to catch up with him.  
The Judge sighed and rubbed his brow with two fingers. Juvenile delinquents always think the universe revolves around them.  
But it does, said a voice from in front of him.  
He looked up to see a girl, maybe a little younger than the boy he had just sent to jail. He was taken off guard by the girl's fiery eyes.   
The universe revolves around each of us, she said.  
Is that so? he mumbled and leaned back in his chair.  
Don't send him to jail, she said. Her tone was flat, but dangerous.  
I have to, he told her.  
Send him to Camp Green Lake, she said.  
Camp what? he sat up.  
It's a camp for bad boys, she told him. Send him there. It's better than jail because he'll have to dig a hole five by five feet under the hot sun.  
The Judge puckered his lips. Where is this camp?  
she answered. I have everything all ready for him, all you need to do is sign the papers and get him on the bus.  
He nodded. I'll see what he decides.  
If so, she said, let me go and talk with him.  
I can't do that, the Judge said, once more leaning back in his chair.  
Her eyes glowed with anger. You will, she said.  
What do you want to talk to him about? the Judge asked.  
Camp Green Lake, was the answer. And I want to talk with him now!  
The Judge thought a moment, then called over one of the guards.   
I want no one listening or watching us, she said as they talked.  
I'm afraid I can't do that, said the Judge.  
You will, she told him, or else the Lord Himself will punish you.  
The Judge looked at her.  
You're a judge, she said, so you must be a religious man. And I don't think He would want to have to hurt one of His great followers.  
What would He do? the Judge asked in a small voice.  
How should I know? the girl scowled, I'm not Him!  
The Judge turned to the guard and talked to him a moment.  
The girl smiled. Thanks Judge, you'll be rewarded for your efforts.  
The man nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
The girl was lead into a room somewhere in the building and told to wait. When the guards came back with Alan, she could hear him protesting about having to talk with someone. She wondered if they'd told him whom he was going to talk with, and if so, whom they had said it was.  
Alan was brought into the room and it looked as if the guards were going to tie him down.   
She stood up, glaring at them. I will not have him restrained. If he so feels to hurt me, then let him. I give the chance to.   
She quickly pointed the guards out the door.   
Sitting down again she looked over at Alan. He had a crazy look in his eye, as if he was a caged animal.  
Which you are, she said out loud.  
The boy stared at her. Who are you?   
She smiled. Who I am doesn't matter to you, Alan. I've come here to tell you about somewhere you'd rather go than jail. It's Camp Green Lake.  
Alan blinked.  
There you have to dig a hole everyday of the week, five feet deep and just as wide. You got that?  
The boy nodded.  
You'll be in Texas working under the hot sun. There's hardly any water, you only get a four minute shower, the food sucks, and the counselors drive you nuts.  
I can take it, he said.   
She nodded. I know you can. But that's not the reason I want you to go there. Another kid is going there too, and you're going to be in the same tent. At Green Lake there are six tents, tent A to tent F. You're going to be in tent D, got it? Good. This other kid is either going to be sent out, or he has already. His name's José.  
What about him? Alan asked. He sounded bored.  
She sighed. I can't tell you clearly, but he's going to be your lifeline there, and you his. If you go to jail, you'll get through, but he'll fail. If he goes to jail, he's get through, but you'll fail. Understand?  
What do you mean get through' and the boy asked.  
Live and die, she answered.  
How would we die? he asked.  
You don't want to know, the girl said. The Judge is going to ask you if you want to go to jail or Camp Green Lake. Pick the camp!   
Without another word the girl was up and knocking on the door to get out. She waved as she left, and Alan felt strangely confused.   
  
Later when he'd been moved to yet another room and this time strapped down, the Judge had asked him Camp Green Lake or jail?   
he had answered.   
When he was being brought out to the bus that the girl had gotten ready for him, Alan was sure he saw her standing in the distance. She raised a hand, he blinked, and then she wasn't there anymore.   
The bus ride was long, too long, and soon he became hungry and then thirsty. Several times the driver stopped at gas stations and the bus guard would get out and buy something for them to eat and drink.   
Alan hated them.  
The landscape changed without him noticing it. He didn't come back to himself until the land all around was sand and dirt with a few odd plants here and there. Then he saw the two oak trees and the cabin and the tents, the scene that awaited all newcomers to Camp Green Lake.   
He was brought off the bus and into a small building. He didn't pay attention to anyone or anything. He was thinking about what the girl had said. He's going to be your lifeline there, and you his.  
He met the others in D tent, and none of them said his name was José, but then again, all the boys there seemed to have odd nicknames. He wondered what they would end up calling him. Ha. If they decided he was one of the group. One of them was called Barf Bag, and he smelt oddly of milk gone bad. Alan stayed away from him.   
That night he actually began thinking the kid the girl had told him about wasn't there. He wished she'd told him a nickname, but could she have known that?   
If you go to jail, you'll get through, but he'll fail. If he goes to jail, he'll get through, but you'll fail.  
The boy puzzled over it. Was she sure the other kid had even been sent to Camp Green Lake?   
he mumbled and turned over on his cot.   
In the morning, at 4:30, Alan began looking over the other boys in his tent.   
X-Ray was the leader, he knew that, and he figured this wasn't the kid the girl had been talking about. José was an Hispanic name as far as he knew, and this kid was black. There was another black kid, Armpit, who stunk so bad everyone kept telling him to keep his arms down. Barf Bag was white, like he was, and so was the messed up Zigzag kid. And there was some kid who was such a mix of everything no one would ever be able to tell what races he might be, the others ignored him and he ignored the others. Then there a kid who called himself Magnet, and he looked Hispanic enough to get the name José.   
In truth, Magnet himself was wondering if Alan was the kid that he'd been told about.   
The two looked up at the same time, and quickly avoided eye contact. They just couldn't look each other in the eye.   
  
The girl who'd saved Alan, and Magnet, from going to jail, was now working on the case of another kid she knew would end up getting into trouble. She knew the kid no one talked to would be ending his time at the camp in the next few days, and she had to contact the Warden and get all the papers and keep her eye on this kid all at once.   
But wasn't that what she'd been doing for a while now?   
Yes, it was.   
She also kept her eye on another kid that would go to Camp Green Lake in a few months, but she didn't have to worry about him. He'd pick camp. He'd never been to camp before.   
Biting down on a pencil she began filling in the forms she'd been sent by the Warden, adding enough detail to them take him, but not enough to give away all the boy's personal things.   
She hoped she be able to save the kid who would have to give his place up for this new one. She knew what he would do, why he would do it, and what would happen to him. She just wasn't sure yet where he would be sent.   
The girl tucked the papers back in their envelope, sealed it again, and sent them back. She looked at the papers she'd need the Judge to sign.   
Wasn't it always the same?   
For the last several years, it sure had.   
Ever since the camp had opened.   



	2. Pink Flower Slipped into a Letter

^_^ Thanks to **sixstars** for the idea of writing about Alan's nickname. @_@ I have no idea HOW Alan got nicked Squid, but I'm just writing something completely dumb and stupid about it. Heh. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Alan, after digging his first hole, sat in silence at the mess hall table D tent had. He had actually found a pen. That's right FOUND, not STOLEN a pen. Which was weird.   
He had finished his gross and was twirling the pen round and round in his fingers.   
What's that? Magnet asked.   
Alan stopped playing with the pen and shoved it in a pocket.   
No, really, Magnet insisted. What was it?  
Doesn't matter, Alan growled.  
Look guys, he actually has emotions! Magnet said happily to the others. Everyone but that odd silent kid no one talked to, turned to look at him.   
His eyes narrowed.   
Oh, look at the way he squints, Zigzag laughed, copying Alan.   
What were you just playing with? Magnet asked.  
I said it doesn't matter! Alan said.   
No need to get angry, X-Ray said.   
Alan just got up and dumped his tray on the tray pile and walked out. When he was alone outside, walking to the D tent, he took the pen out again. It looked like a pretty good pen. Maybe it had belonged to the Warden or somebody.   
Finders keepers, loser weepers, he said.   
Tell me, Magnet said, what is it?  
Alan jumped and turned around. At the same moment the pen, somehow, exploded into Magnet's face. The other boys, not including the weird kid no one talked to, had just walked out of the mess hall too, and saw the whole thing.  
Man, that's just like a octopus I saw on TV once! Zigzag laughed. He did the same old thing.   
I seen an octopus on TV do that, too, Armpit said. Got scared and sprayed out a jet of ink.   
X-Ray smiled. Just get back to the tent, he said.   
The three hurried away.   
Magnet was kneeling on the ground, trying to get the ink out of his eyes. It hurts! he cried.  
Alan, totally unsure of what to do, just stood there, the pen in his hand. Quickly he tossed it away. Be right back, he said and hurried back into the mess hall. He looked around, then snatched two juice cartons off a table, and ran out again. The people he'd taken the juice from didn't even notice.   
Alan placed one juice on the ground and opened the other one, pouring it over Magnet's face. Now get over it.   
He stalked away, angry at losing that neat pen.   
  
The next morning he got up, dressed, ate a nasty breakfast, and, of course, grabbed a shovel and went to dig his new hole.   
When the truck came by for lunch Alan warily climbed out of his hole. He took his place at the end of the line, behind the odd kid that never talked to anyone and who everyone ignored. Before he could even begin to relax his sore muscles, X-Ray pulled Alan up a place in line. He was now in front of the weirdo kid and behind Magnet. Wonderful. Like it mattered.  
He took his lunch and sat down on the edge of his hole to eat it.   
Zigzag said from his own hole. That was great yesterday. You know, spraying ink in Magnet's face.   
Magnet rolled his eyes. He still had a few stains of ink on his face that the cheap soap wouldn't wash out. Not if it had been you.  
Alan laughed. I wasted my ink on you, he said.  
Magnet suddenly yelled after several moments of wonderful silence.   
Alan, totally ignoring the call, was hit in the head with something. He jumped up and went after Magnet, since he knew who had tossed it. You're in for it!  
Yo, Squid, chill it! Armpit said, stopping from attacking Magnet. He was just givin' you some juice.  
Alan looked back at where he had been. A small juice carton lay there. It almost made him laugh.  
Yeah, man, Magnet said, starting to dig his hole again. I was repaying you for helping me out yesterday, after you had the pen explode in my face.  
Alan laughed.   
He was Squid.   
He had a name.  
Good? Or bad?   
What did it matter, he was part of the team now.   
But Squid? Really now. Did they HAVE to choose that?   
Magnet gave him a salute and a click of his tongue. Welcome to your new home, Squiddy.   
Alan glared at him then went back to his own hole.   
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
_It wasn't hard, as always, to get his camp mates to accept Alan as part of their tent. Leaving something out to help it did the trick. We haven't done anything like that before, but it worked this first time. As far as I've gathered, Alan's now been nicknamed Squid by his fellow campers.  
  
_She laughed at the letter, then tore it up.   
You're such a bitch, she said out loud.   
Zipping up her jacket and pulling up her hood, the girl stepped out into the rain from under the porch she'd read the letter on. Looking around and not seeing anyone, she quickly hurried across the street and into the store next door. Keeping her jacket zipped and her hood up, the girl hurried to buy a bunch of envelopes and stamps and a packet of pencils. After paying she hurried out into the rain again.  
The girl looked around for a place to sit and write. Not seeing one she hurried on her way. After a few minutes of walking she came upon a restaurant. Feeling kind of hungry she walked in and waited to be seated. While the girl waited she took off her soaked coat and hung it on a hook specially made for the guests. She checked to see all the pockets were empty.  
They were.  
Once she was seated and had ordered what sounded like a wonderful meal, the girl pulled out a worn piece of paper and starting writing.   
Before the waitress came back with her food, the girl had finished and folded the letter up in a envelope and stamped it.   
With the letter lay a small pink flower, carefully picked from a bunch of flowers in a vase nearby.   
As the waitress came, she was already working on a second letter. She was glad she was only writing two, since she hadn't helped anyone else in D tent get into Green Lake.   
The girl ate her food quickly, hardly taking the time to taste it. She shoved some of the rolls and butter packets into her vest's pockets. Then, like many times before, she was simply gone.   
No one saw her leave, and when the story reached the news, the girl stood in front of a store selling TV's and watched.   
  
A young woman came into the restaurant, Jane, and ordered a large meal. Big enough for two. We're told here that she came in with a jacket, which she left on the restaurant's privet coat rack. No one really got a good look at her in the building's dim light, but the waitress who served her and later reported her gone without paying, says she has-- The man looked down at a paper. Brown hair and dark colored eyes. She also adds that she was wearing a dark, maybe black, vest with a lime green inside netting. Back to you.   
  
The girl laughed.   
People are so stupid sometimes. It's really very, uh, sad? she said to herself. And I mean, brown hair? She must have been blind, or else the light in that place was really bad. Ha. Dumbasses.  
She sighed at the rain and kept walking. She had to go check something out.   
  



	3. Letters Opened and Questions Stirred

Thanks **sixstars** for agreeing to my one idea that I had about my fic and one of hers. ^_^ The house and teenage boy in this, I should say, are her characters... so's the lady Jane who's referred to in the Pink Flower Slipped into a Letter when the reporter is talking.   
  
Thanks for the reviews so far. *ahem* Little and few as they are, I'm used to that. The comments help me, of course, so just R&R please =) And give ideas on what _you'd_ like to see.   
---------------------------------  
  
The girl stood in front of the house, not seeing it. She was traveling back to where she had been, in the town where not one, but three, Stanley Yelnats lived. Two fathers, two sons. The second, the third, and the fourth. She was thinking about Stanley IV and a little kid called Hector. She had had to leave them after she'd taken some things from a few stores, seemingly all within some five minutes of each other. It had been reported impossible to travel to all the stores, break in without setting off the alarm, stealing something, and getting out in the time of just 35 minutes.   
Well, this girl had done it.   
She now pulled out a piece of gum and looked at it, then decided she didn't want it and put it away.   
Turning her face up to the rain, she sent her thoughts out to the two letters she had mailed already.   
Let them be safe, she mumbled.   
When a teenage boy came out of the house and yelled at her to leave, the girl turned and walked down the road.   
This is it, she said. It's perfect. Now, where to go?   
She smiled.   
The perfect place.   
Not Green Lake, somewhere else she'd been told about.   
Perfect.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
4:30. The morning call. The breakfast that should have killed you, but didn't. The nasty feel of the shovel in your hand.   
Sunrise. Dust. Anger. Heat. Everything sweats, even the dry and dead dirt.   
Mid-morning. Almost finished. Nearly done. A few more feet. The day yet ain't done.  
Late-morning. Nearly there. Havfta finish. The drive's intense. The sun's killing.  
Noon. Finished. 5 this way, 5 that way.   
Walking back to camp Alan looked back at the hole he'd dug that day. There was still a shovel digging, still some muscles straining.   
Magnet.   
Glad I ain't the last one finished, Alan muttered.   
After a shower he went to relax in the Rec Room, er, WRECK Room. He slumped down in a chair and just stayed there. Basically, he looked dead. He wasn't used to any of it yet. Would he EVER be?   
Hey, look here, Dr. Pendanski said, walking in. We got a letter for Alan.  
That's Squid, X-Ray corrected him from across the room.  
Alan just grabbed the letter.   
Anyone seen José? Pendanski asked.  
Name's Magnet, X-Ray said. He didn't really seem to care, it was more an automatic response.  
Still diggin' I guess, Alan said.   
Be a sport and give it to him, the counselor said, handing him the letter, and leaving.  
Alan looked at the letters he held in each hand. The hand writing looked the same.   
Who the hell would be writing to me? he asked himself.   
Who're they from? Magnet asked as he walked in, fresh from the shower.   
One's for you, Alan said and tossed him the letter.   
Magnet took a seat next to Alan. The writing looks the same, he said.  
Alan didn't answer, but opened his. Magnet did the same. Each pulled their letter out at the same time, and each also got a small pink flower on their lap at the same time.   
Magnet said.   
Alan picked his up and looked at it. Looks almost fresh, he said.  
Hey, what you two got there? Zigzag asked, walking over.   
Alan answered. He opened up the letter as Zigzag took the flower from him.   
  
  
_Alan,  
So you've been named Squid now, huh? I was thinking they would name you that after that exploding pen. Don't question how I knew it would explode right at that moment and right into Magnet's face. Don't even question how I know all this, I just do.   
I'm hoping that you've figured out who José is now, but if you haven't, he's Magnet. The one you can't look straight in the eye? See, I knew you know who he is. I didn't need to tell you. Remember what I told you about him.   
You'll be fine there at Camp Green Lake, and I think you'll be okay after your time there is up. I'm making plans for that right now. Oh, a new kid will be joining you sometime, I'm not sure when. Say buh-bye to that freaky kid that's there now. I have no idea why he was sent to Green Lake, he hasn't really made an impact on anything. But, I can't ask questions of the kid who sent him there, since I have no idea where he's at. I think he might be over in Asia somewhere, possibly China, working with a girl who has a problem with killing people. In which, I mean, she kills them. He's got a tough case there.  
Well, I'm getting ready to start another letter, and to eat, so I'll end here. Write more once I get things figured out a little.   
  
Love.  
  
  
_Alan looked at the letter, then at the flower Zigzag had handed back to him.   
This is totally weird, he said.   
Magnet, who had read his letter, looked up. What's it say? he asked.  
Alan read it out loud to them all.   
That is odd, Armpit said.   
What's your letter say? X-Ray asked Magnet.   
Magnet read it:   
_   
  
José,  
You've been at Camp Green Lake a few days now, so I thought it was time to write to you. I'm sorry about the strange way I introduced myself to you, but it was the best I could do at that time. And I'm also sorry about the puppy. I wish you could have gotten away with, really, I do, but this had to happen, so I made him bark. Forgive me about that one.   
I'm also sorry for having to make that pen explode in your face, but it was necessary for you to accept Alan into your group. If he doesn't seem sure about the name Squid, don't worry about it, he'll get used to it. Won't you Alan?   
Like I told him about you, I hope you've figured out who he is. And remember what I said.   
There's some stuff I could say here, but I won't, since Alan will read you his letter.   
  
  
Love.  
  
  
_ Zigzag said. Whoever wrote those knew you were going to read them out loud.  
Alan smiled. She's weird all right.   
Magnet nodded.   
You've met her? X-Ray asked. Why doesn't she sign her name?  
She never gave me one, Alan said.   
Yeah, same here, Magnet said.  
Armpit said, she either doesn't have a name, or she's keeping it secret.  
How the hell does she know all this stuff? Magnet folded the letter up again with the pink flower and put it back into the case. I wonder what else she knows?   
The others shrugged.   
Little cameras and microphones, Zigzag said.   
Yeah, right, Alan scoffed.   
Maybe it's the Warden playing tricks, Armpit suggested.   
Magnet rolled his eyes. That's only why she looks around our age.   
Alan also put away his letter into a pocket. He would need to find a place to keep it, somewhere the others wouldn't bother it. Where he didn't know just yet.   



	4. Poison Venom Stain Dam U Magnet!

Thanks SO MUCH to **sixstars** who is allowing me to use her characters. ^_^ Jimmy and his mom are her characters, and the house is her house, lol.   
  
Thanks **incubus4lotr11** for reminding me about the life links! I was starting to forget those. You've started a chain of ideas for me. Thanks again. ~.^   
  
Hey, **Spike**! ^_^ Everyone, just to tell you, this is my friend. She's odd. Thanks for the review, Spike. I'm sorry it's so confusing to you. LoL. Just keep reading it, maybe you'll figure it out.   
  


~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~_  
_

  
How many days now? A week? A half of a week? More than that?   
What did it matter.  
  
  
Alan yawned. He got up and did the already boring morning as he liked to call it. He didn't call it that out loud, just to himself. Somehow today he felt extra tired. He'd never felt this bad before. Well, physically anyway.  
For a long time now, his emotions had gone down the drain.   
He leaned on his shovel half-heartedly.   
This just isn't my day, he mumbled.  
What's wrong, man? Barf Bag asked.   
Alan jumped at the voice. First time the kid had spoken to him directly.   
I... I'm fine, just a little tired, Alan answered.   
Barf Bag smiled. We all get over it.  
Alan nodded as Barf Bag went to start his own hole. He tried again to puncture the hard dirt. This time he dug up a shovel of hard dirt. He tossed it aside and continued digging.   
Soon he had his hole a foot or so deep. He couldn't really measure until the hole was five by five. Slowly he made his holes wider. His muscles hurt. They were over strained.   
When he reached at least a little over two feet and four feet wide, the sun had began rising. Magnet, digging two holes away from Alan, looked up at it.   
Look, it's the good ole sunrise! he said.  
Be quiet, X-Ray said. He was digging in the hole next to Magnet, on the same side as Alan.   
Come on, Magnet whined playfully. Look at it!  
We've seen it! Armpit said.  
Come on! Magnet said again.  
Shut up! Armpit and X-Ray said at the same time. Magnet shut up then.   
Barf Bag was digging next to Alan, facing the sun. He blinked as the rays grew stronger. Stopping for a drink and rest, the boy sat down on the ground. In the new light he saw a movement near Magnet's hole. He looked over and saw nothing but dirt piles. Shifting dirt, he thought. Barf Bag turned away and was about to get back into his hole when he noticed the movement again. Looking up he saw a long body lying on the dirt by Magnet's hole. A small red tongue flitted in and out and a rattle lay motionless on the ground. Barf Bag hoped it would just slide away. It didn't. Magnet stopped and leaned on his shovel.   
Why don't any of you ever watch the sun? he asked the others.   
Seen it, Armpit answered. No one else even heard him.   
Magnet shrugged. I guess I can understand that. He placed his shovel against the wall of his four foot hole and reached for his water canteen.   
He didn't hear the rattle, he didn't sense the dark body lying there in wait. . . .   
Magnet screamed. Everyone looked up.   
It bit him! Barf Bag yelled over Magnet's screams of pain and terror.   
Alan didn't waste a second watching like the others did. He jumped from his hole and raced to Magnet, sliding into the other's hole.   
Where'd it bite? he demanded. Without waiting for an answer Alan grabbed the hand Magnet was covering. He checked out where the bite was, then suddenly put his mouth on it. He quickly sucked the venom out of the two deep punctures in Magnet's hand.  
Magnet crumbled to the bottom of his hole. Alan followed him, still drawing the blood from the wound. Magnet watched him. The sudden fright had nearly made him pass out. He'd never been good with those. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He slowly counted to ten and opened his eyes again. Alan had let go of his hand as Magnet had reached five. He was now washing his mouth out with Magnet's water.   
That was totally strange, Zigzag said. That snake just bit him. Then Squid runs over here, acting like a hero. I bet he only wanted to drink Magnet's water. He pointed to Alan, who was gurgling with the water in his mouth.   
Alan climbed out of the hole and walked up to Zigzag. He spat all the water in his mouth straight into Zig's face. You think that, Alan said simply. While Zigzag made aimless threats at everyone, Alan went and retrieved his own water and returned. Jumping into Magnet's hole he gave him the canteen.   
You all right? he asked in such a low voice that only Magnet heard him.   
Just a little scared, Magnet replied in the same low voice.   
You'll be fine, Alan said. Your hand might just swell up a little. You ain't allergic are you?  
Magnet forced a laugh. It sounded weak. To what? The snake venom or the swelling?   
Alan gave him a light hit on the arm. You know what I mean.   
That that I'm aware of, Magnet answered. He took a drink form the canteen.   
That shit tastes really bad, Alan joked. Make sure it doesn't happen again.  
How did you know to do that? Magnet asked after a moment.   
Read it in a survival book once, Alan said. Guess that's a good thing.  
Magnet said.  
The others had drifted back to their holes, slightly confused by the way Alan and Magnet were looking at each other, but weren't saying anything. Creepy. They couldn't hear the two talking, and couldn't see that they were talking because their lips were hardly moving. Weird.  
What's going on here? Dr. Pendanski suddenly asked.   
It seemed like it had been hours to Alan, but only a few seconds to Magnet. It had actually only been around five minutes from the moment Magnet screamed to the moment Pendanski appeared. The counselor watched Alan help Magnet out of the hole and into the truck. While no one was looking but Magnet, Alan picked up his right hand, the one that had been bitten.   
He looked at the swelling that was already happening.   
Guess I can't steal anything for a little bit, Magnet groaned. What's a one handed thief?  
It'll go away, Alan assured him. See you back at the camp.  
  
------------------------------- ------ -------- ----- ---- ---- - - - - -------- -- -  
  
The girl jumped up from the bench she'd been resting on. Her right hand hurt. It felt as if someone had just jammed it between two boulders.   
she said, biting her lip.   
The pain slowly ebbed away until it was just a dull ache.   
In the sky the rain clouds disappeared. That last day it had rained, only stopping once night came. Somewhere a small song bird was gladly singing at the fresh day. She shook off the dew that had settled on her and got up. She knew her letters had reached the people they had been sent to.   
She started to walk down the street, wondering if she should stop somewhere for food. She decided she would get some food and turned towards a gas station nearby.   
When the girl entered there was only one other person in the small building of the station.   
She stood next to him, looking at the doughnuts.   
Do you know if these're any good? she asked absentmindedly.   
He didn't answer but pointed to a pack of twelve doughnuts.   
I'm sorry I was hanging around your house a few days ago, she said after picking the pack.   
The boy shrugged.   
You mute now? she joked.   
Sometimes I just don't wanna talk, he said.   
What's your name? she asked.   
he answered, following her to the isle with drinks.   
the girl repeated. Never known anyone called that.  
Really? It's a semi-popular name, the boy informed her.  
Is it really? I guess you do learn something everyday.  
They both reached for the same Sobe. She laughed and let him take it. She grabbed the one after it. They paid for their goodies and walked out.   
You don't seem like a talkative person, the girl said after a few silent minutes.  
I'm not really sociable, Jimmy answered. I usually only talk with my friends, a lot, anyway.  
Then what makes me special? she asked, eating a doughnut. Want one?  
Jimmy gladly took a doughnut. Thanks. Well, I don't know why I'm talking with you. That only sounded rude. Sorry.  
No problem.   
Did you hear about that thing that happened at Gerbeo's Eat?   
She shook her head. Gerbeo's Eat? What, and where, was that?  
They say some girl stole a whole two meals right under their noses, Jimmy laughed.   
The girl nodded. Is that possible? Wouldn't someone of seen her?   
Jimmy shrugged. That's what makes it so weird. People say they saw her come in and get seated and eat and start writing something, but no one can remember when she left. It's really weird.  
Look how much I got you talking, the girl teased.   
Jimmy smiled and stuffed the rest of his doughnut into his mouth. That made him quiet a little while.   
Wanna come into my house? Jimmy asked suddenly.   
At first the girl couldn't figure out what he was talking about. Oh, yeah. Sure. She smiled.  
That way you won't just have to stand and stare at it, the boy joked.  
Sounds cool, she said.   
  
The girl was glad Jimmy had, for some reason she couldn't guess, invited her over. She was feeling flirtatious. Not a flirtatious like she wanted to be Jimmy's girl or anything, but just that she could actually become friends with someone. It had been a long time since she'd been friends with anyone for more than a few days or weeks.   
And, with Jimmy, she was _allowed_ to become friends. With people she sent to Camp Green Lake she couldn't become close. SHE could get attached to THEM, but THEY weren't allowed to get attached to HER.   
Inside Jimmy's house was just like many other homes. She was led to the kitchen and served a coke, since both of them had long since finished their Sobes. She sipped it, enjoying the taste. It had been a while.   
Hey, Mom! Jimmy called into the house. Come meet a new friend.  
Jimmy's mom appeared a moment later. Hello, dear, she said.   
The girl looked her over. A normal mom. A working mom by the looks. She was pretty, unlike some moms this girl had run into.   
she answered with a wave.   
Jimmy, honey, I got to run down town, she told her son. I'll be back for dinner. Hope to see you again, she added as a good-bye for the girl. The girl replied with a wave.   
Her name's Jane, Jimmy said. Welcome to the home of Brezacks. He made a twirl on the kitchen's smooth floor, tripping over himself.  
The girl laughed. You all right?  
Jimmy picked himself up. Of course!   
They laughed.   
  
------------------------------- ------ -------- ----- ---- ---- - - - - -------- -- -  
  
Alan walked slowly back to camp. They had been told there still had to be seven holes. He had to dig Magnet's hole without help. Damn the others. He didn't care. Actually, he slightly wanted to avoid Magnet. Maybe he would skip dinner.   
He went to the shower and then straight back to the tent. Screw the Wreck Room.   
But Magnet was there, sleeping. He looked sick.   
Man, it couldn't have been the venom, Alan cursed. Dammit it all. Magnet, wake up.   
Alan gave him a shake, but Magnet stayed as he had been, his hands resting on his chest. The sight was scary, and hardly anything scared Alan anymore.   
Magnet, wake the fuck up! He shook him again.   
No response.  



	5. What About Drugs, Magnet !

The girl left an hour after arriving at Jimmy Brezack's house. She walked slowly down the street, making herself look as if she was in no great hurry and knew exactly where she was going. Once she turned in a bend, though, she took off running. Suddenly wild with a strange energy the girl just ran. It was like chasing something, but there was nothing in front of her to chase.   
If so.   
Why was she running so freely and gladly?   
She didn't care.   
With bounds and leaps she went over bushes and benches and low walls. Soon she found herself quite lost. Panting lightly the girl sat on a curb and rested.   
Talk about a rush, she mumbled.   
Looking around she tried to figure out where she was, how long it had been since she'd left Jimmy's house, and just where she was going to spend the rest of the night.  
Out of the corner of her right eye, the girl saw a slowly moving object. Without turning she looked at it.   
Rattlesnake.   
Keeping me on track, huh? she said. Very well then, I'll go and figure it out.   
The girl was there.   
The girl was.  
The girl.  
Was not.  
In a wisp of smoke the rattlesnake image was gone.   
In a tree nearby a rather startled little bird hopped around on a branch. He was dreadfully confused by what had just happened, but that past quickly when he noticed a beetle on the ground. . . .  
  


*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  


Alan swallowed.  
Magnet, please, do something!   
He'd been trying to wake Magnet up for a few minutes now, but nothing had worked. He kneeled next to Magnet's cot and took his wounded hand. Amazingly, there wasn't a lot of swelling yet, but it looked sore enough.   
What're you doing? demanded a voice at the door.   
Alan shot up.   
José needs his rest, Dr. Pendanski said. He'll be fine.  
Alan backed out and into the open. He couldn't help but notice the syringe in Pendanski's hand. He ran to the Wreck Room and barged in the door. He quickly found X-Ray and whispered to him.   
I think Pendanski's doing something to Magnet.  
X-Ray inquired.  
I saw him with a needle! He's got to be doing _something_.  
It could just be meds against the bite, X-Ray informed him.  
No way, Pen looked much too evil for that.   
X-Ray nodded. Let's go check it out.   
The two left and sneaked up to D tent. They could hear Dr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir inside.  
Are you sure this is legal? Mr. Sir asked.   
Is anything here legal? Pendanski said.   
The Warden's driver's license is legal, Mr. Sir answered.   
There was a silence.   
Hand me the needle, Pendanski said.   
Alan's face turned white. X-Ray, we've gotta stop them! he whispered.   
X-Ray nodded.   
The two boys barged into the tent. The two adults froze. Magnet looked the same as when Alan had left him. Was that good or bad? Dr. Pendanski was holding his arm and was about to insert the needle.   
Get out! Mr. Sir yelled.   
Too bad. He shouldn't have yelled too loud, but he did. Some boys filed out of the Wreck Room, and when they saw what tent the yell had come from, they informed the others. D tent quickly left. Even that strange silent boy followed. If it had to do with his tent, he wanted to know what was going on.   
Mr. Sir and Pendanski were frozen in place when the other boys showed up. They were caught.   
Get away from him! Zigzag said angrily. And take your-your-your-_thing_ with you! He pointed at the needle in Pendanski's hand.   
The boys chased the adults from their tent. The silent boy finally speaking: And stay the fuck out!   
Everyone turned to him, shock plastered on their faces.   
The boy smiled.   
They frowned.   
He can talk, Armpit said.   
What's your name? Zig asked.   
Sil Ent, the strange boy answered.   
Zig said.   
That's Silent, Alan said.   
The boy nodded and walked out. The others watched him.   
That's one weird dude, Zigzag mumbled. Let's check on Magnet.  
They turned back to Magnet, who still hadn't moved. Alan kneeled by his cot again and picked up the arm Dr. Pendanski had tried to inject the needle into. He found a small red spot that looked enough like a puncture hole.   
I knew they were doing something, Alan said.   
Sure right, Barf Bag said. I wonder what it was.  
What's it matter, Bag, all we can do now is hope it wears off, said X-Ray.   
Slowly the boys left. Alan stayed. Just need a rest, he had said. Barf Bag stayed too, using the same excuse. They lounged out on their cots in silence. Soon Alan's eyelids began to close in sleep.  
  
He hated the flavor,  
He hated the pain,  
Of the poison venom stain.   
  
Alan opened his eyes and sat up. He watched Barf Bag, who looked like he was half asleep himself.   
He wondered what had kept him alive;  
Kept him sane.  
Wondered how he had survived!   
Alan said quietly.  
  
What were you just singing?   
Barf Bag sat up too. I'm not sure. Something that just sort of came to me.  
Do you know what it's about? asked Alan. He was looking at Magnet.   
Sounds like what happened out on the lake today. The first line is you, I guess, the second Magnet, and the third is just the rattlesnake bite. Maybe the fourth and sixth lines are Magnet and the fifth is you.   
Alan shrugged. Sounds like today.  
Do you think he'll be all right? Barf Bag nodded his head towards Magnet.   
He better be, Alan nearly hissed.   
Barf Bag laughed. Yeah. I'm getting some sleep now.  
Alan nodded and Bag went to sleep again. He walked back to Magnet's cot and took his left hand and held it between his own. Slowly he began rubbing it.   
  
A sunny day. It was a nice day out and José was extremely happy. He had been promised a puppy by his parents. He so wanted a dog.   
The puppy arrived with his grandmother.   
José jumped with joy.   
His joy hadn't lasted long.   
The puppy didn't play. Didn't seem like it was alive at all.   
Three days later, it died.   
José had been crushed.   
His puppy, gone?   
No!  
He turned on his parents, on the world.   
He went to some place he hadn't been before, and in his town the people called it drugs.   
José started hanging with the bad crowd at school and stopped telling his parents where he was going and what he was doing. He began a new study, and it didn't have much to do with school. He tested marijuana and then heroin. Tried a little crack and a little coke. He tried snuffing.   
The boy liked the last one best.   
Right before spraying graffiti, he would snuff his spray cans.   
Yellow made him higher than the others. José used a lot of yellow in his wall art. A lot.  
You might ask, over a puppy?   
Well, growing kids have needs and wants, desires and lust. José wanted, desired, for a dog and when he finally got one, it died. He snapped. Simple as that.  
He snapped.   
That was it.   
His parents found out. His mother cried.   
How did they find out?   
Easy.   
Overdose of heroin.   
What else?   
Passed out in his room, the needle point glinting in the light from the ceiling lamp.   
Stretched out on his bed.  
Suicide attempt?   
Maybe.  
Over a dead puppy?   
José was torn for ever after. His insides twisted in a fate worse than hell. His dog, the dog that was his. Maybe he wasn't worthy enough for a dog. An animal didn't want to be with him.  
But he loved them so much.  
The pet stores kept them in cages with price tags on the bars. It wasn't right.   
But his parents wouldn't allow him to get any.   
He stayed at the per store a lot.   
José liked to pretend they were his, all the pet store animals.   
The owner finally kicked him out until he would come and buy.   
The boy had gotten furious and half ruined his room.   
Then the puppy.  
That sweet puppy.  
His life had seemed filled for so little a time.   
Drugs were the only way to fill up that giant gap after the death of his dog.   
Drugs and street gangs.   
Guilt. Streams, no, rivers of it running through his veins.   
Mom, Dad? Remember that thing about the school's broken windows? And the several cars with flat tires? The convenient store that was robbed? The trees cut down? The statue ruined? Or the dumpsters tipped over? How about the graffiti all over town? And the paint all over the town hall? The toilet paper all over the school? The broken swings in the park?   
Worried glances shared. He noticed it, they thought he didn't.  
We do son.  
Mom, Dad. I was a part of it all.  
  
  
Magnet suddenly opened his eyes. He was staring straight into Alan's face.   
  
Sure is.  
The drugs.  
Alan's face turned dark.  
What drugs?  
Magnet grinned. Oh, man, the heroin.   
Then he passed out.  
Magnet? Magnet! Alan shook him. Don't do this to me again!   
  



	6. Saddness and Anger Burn Us All

Aight folks, right here the story branches off to one 'bout Magnet, go search Rake, it's there. ^_^ It's real good, but has to do with drugs, sex, violence, and stuff like that. _ *by the way, I am also Rake, just a diff. name, so you don't get confoosed* I think that many people will not agree with it, but, hey, MY view, right? LoL.   
  
Hey, sixstars, if you have any prob.s with how I'm using your char.s, just let me know and I'll do my best to fix it asap. ** Jimmy and his mom are her characters, and the house is her house **   
  
OKay, onto the story.. No, wait, I wanna share one more thing: I finally figured out how X-Ray's name is Rex in pig latin. Haha. I had to ask my little sister, since I didn't know but she had mentioned it to me, hopefully she's right, haha. She told me the R from Rex is placed after the "ex" making "exr" and then that "ay" is always added after, so you'd get "exray" then changing it into the way you spell x-ray, you get, wala, X-Ray! Haha, I feel so smart now, lol.   
  
NOW, onto Alan's Story Part 6! ^_^  
  
No, ONE more thing. LoL. Thanks for ya'll who reviewed. I'm just sad I lost them. *waaah* Ah well, can only blame maself.   
  
Finally, the story... sorry 'bout all that...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If I didn't have someone there,  
  
I'm not sure I'd be able to bare  
  
All the pain;  
  
How am I still sane?"  
  
Alan was cursing Magnet's name when Barf Bag woke up.   
  
"What's going on, Squid?" he asked.   
  
Alan kept his back on Bag. "Nothing."  
  
"Magnet all right?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Aight." Barf Bag stumbled out of bed and ambled off to the Wreck Room.  
  
Alan let himself fall down on his yucky cot. He looked over at Magnet, who still looked majorly sick, and gave him the finger. "Serves you right," he murmured.   
  
------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- -------------------  
  
The girl was hanging around with Jimmy again. She was overjoyed she had someone to hang out with again. They were at a local fastfood resturant when a young man, dressed all in black, stepped in. He was followed by a young woman, dressed just the same as him. His face was covered by a hood, and his face couldn't be seen.  
  
When she looked up, the girl swore. "Dammit."  
  
"What?" asked Jimmy.   
  
"Just some people that might need to talk with me," she answered.   
  
The two walked over to where she was sitting and sat. The guy leaned inward towards her.   
  
"Can your friend please leave?" he asked in a low, husky voice.   
  
"No."  
  
"Can he keep his mouth shut?" The man looked at Jimmy, who nodded quickly.   
  
"We have important news," the young woman contiued.   
  
The girl sighed. "Have I done something wrong already?"  
  
"No," answered the woman, "but there's been a change in plans."   
  
The girl cursed again. "What now? Can't they ever make up their minds?!"  
  
"The boys Hector and Stanley are not to go to CGL as thought," the man said in the same low voice. "The plans have been changed for one other boy to go first. The other two will need to be prolonged for about a year or less. We're not sure yet."  
  
The girl nodded. "Do you know how much shit this is going to cause? How am I supposed to change everything now? It's too late, isn't it?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, it isn't. People have already been sent to change things, they were actually sent a day or so after you disappeared."  
  
"What do the new plans require?"   
  
"Hector's mother needs to disappear, some major things have to happen with the shelter there and the baseball season, plus a hell of a lot more crap that doesn't need to be mentioned," the woman said. "Everything is being taken care of, we just needed to notify you."  
  
She nodded. "Aight, that's cool, Jessica. When will I know to act?"   
  
The man stood up. "We'll come back and tell you."  
  
The young man and woman quickly left.   
  
  
  
"What was with that?" Jimmy asked about five minutes later when the two were outside and taking a walk.   
  
"Jessica and Matt?" said the girl. "Don't worry 'bout them. Just forget it ever happened."  
  
"You're worried about something," Jimmy said.   
  
"I know I am!" she snapped. "Oh, geez, sorry." She ran a hand thorugh her hair. "I didn't mean to be mean like that."  
  
"It's all right, I guess," Jimmy mumbled.   
  
"Hey, I gotta be by myself, aight?" she said, sitting down on a bench. "I have some major thinking to do."  
  
Jimmy nodded. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
She waved. He waved. Then she leaned back against the bench. "JPF," she mumbled to herself over and over, trying to think clearly. It wasn't working. "Dammit," she said, finally giving up. "At least I get a longer time frame here."  
  
  
  
------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- -------------------  
  
Alan had fallen asleep and when Zigzag woke him up, the boy jumped.   
  
"Oh, Zig, it's just you..." he said, surprised.  
  
"You're late," Zig said.   
  
Alan didn't care. What did it matter, anyway. For some reason, he had forgotten about Magnet.  
  
"You were there when I needed help  
  
And you didn't just think about yourself.  
  
But is this working out?  
  
This question I could simply shout."  
  
Alan dug as quickly as he could.   
  
Damn sun. Damn dirt. Damn dust. Damn boys. Damn life. Damn sky. Damn sweat. Damn shovel. Damn handle. Damn horizon. Damn truck. Damn Mr. Sir. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. Damn everything but the water. Ah, the sweet life giving water. But, did Alan really want to keep living? He didn't know.  
  
Then, several hours after having fallen asleep, he remembered Magnet.   
  
"Holy, shit, Magnet!" he yelled, looking up from digging his hole.   
  
Everyone else looked up too, including Magnet.   
  
"What?"   
  
He looked normal.   
  
Alan squinted at him.   
  
"Are you all right, man?" Magnet asked.   
  
"Are you?" answered Alan.  
  
"Yeah," Magnet said.   
  
He sounded all right. He didn't look sick. But, something seemed a little messed up.   
  
"What happened last night?" asked Alan.  
  
Magnet swallowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What happened?" Alan demanded.  
  
"I can't remember," Magnet said in a low, sadish voice, and starting digging his hole again.  
  
Later, Alan drew Magnet aside.   
  
"Really, you can't remember."  
  
Magnet nodded.  
  
"Nothing? Not even the snake?"  
  
"The snake, the bite, you helping me, then, nothing." Magnet was shivering slightly.   
  
"Pendanski was injecting you with something," Alan said. "Then you suddenly woke up after I had been trying for at least a few hours or something, looked at me, and said something about drugs."  
  
DRUGS. That's D, R, U, G, S. Drugs.   
  
Magnet slumped down into the understuffed couch. "I remember now." He looked sick again. "I remember all of it."   
  
"You all right?" asked Alan.   
  
"No-no I'm not," he mumbled. "I just-I just had problems with my life before, aight?"  
  
Alan nodded. "Didn't all of us?"   
  
"I bet mine was the worst."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't share it. My life doesn't fit well into words."  
  
Alan nodded. "Aight. I'll just leave you alone then."  
  
"Don't you understand?   
  
My life was bad and bland,  
  
And extremely in the wrong.   
  
Why must you be gone?"  
  
------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- -------------------  
  
At that same moment as Magnet was remembering his life, the myterious girl had started crying. She couldn't control her tears, and was glad no one was watching her. Well, maybe the birds were, but that didn't matter. Something so sad and lonely had just come over her, something she didn't really understand, since it wasn't her feeling; it wasn't from her own mind. She pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket and a pencil from another. Quickly, she wrote down:  
  
Issues come and go, but this problem is here forever. I grew up wrong, but I guess that's all right, 'cause then I wouldn't be who I am today. Don't call me names or think I'm stupid, 'cause you ain't got the pain I got. I won't listen to what you wanna say to me, 'cause it's all plain shit anyway. So you laugh at me and call me fucked up in the head, sayin' I ain't got any friends. You may think you're all smart, but I got you stumped, you ain't as rockin' as you thought you was. I lived with the damn drugs, I lived with the sex and the gangs and the voilence and all that bad shit. I lived in the heat of the moment and didn't care what I did. So, can you really called me fucked up in the head? Naw man, that's more like you. I can now point my finger and call you a shit head. A fudge packer, packing in a bed. You know what I mean? 'Course you don't, since you're the dumb one. You ain't been through what I have, so don't think you're so smart. You lived on the best side'a town, you had all the money, you had the perfectness. You think you're better 'cause'a that? Let me tell you, you ain't the smarter one, I am. I know the rules of the street, I know the rules of the country and the city. I learned it all. So you know what? Like I said   
  
------ ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- -------------------  
  
"You're the one fucked up in the head," Magnet mumbled. He looked up, then got up, and walked away to the tent. 


	7. Disappearing Letter

Magnet and Alan fell into silence. At least when it came to talking with each other. Alan was getting used to the guys, and the name Squid. He still wasn't totally sure why he had it, but he went along. Even when Pendanski walked into the Wreck Room, yelling "I have a letter here for Alan," Alan responed "Tha name's Squid!"  
  
Pendanski just tossed the letter at him and left.   
  
"Hey, this says José!" Alan tossed it over at Magnet, who was playing pool.  
  
He looked at it. "Man, I'm sure it says Alan." He tossed it back.  
  
They started throwing it back and forth, each saying it said the other's name.   
  
Finally X-Ray got up and grabbed it, ripping it open. "Shut up and listen you two," he said. "It doesn't matter who it's for now, everyone who wants to listen can." He began reading it:  
  
"Why, hello X-Ray. I was wondering if you would be the one to share this with everyone. But since you're the type that would, I'm not surprised you're reading it right now."  
  
X-Ray let the letter fall to the floor. "What kind of joke is this?" he demanded.  
  
Zigzag reached and picked up the fallen letter.   
  
"Yo, Zigzag, thanks for picking this letter up. It really doesn't belong on the floor."  
  
He stopped and looked up at the crowd around him. He swallowed, then kept reading.   
  
"I know this will seem really freaky to all you guys, but really, it's not. I can predict everything you're going to do just by how well I know you."   
  
Zig looked at Magnet and Alan, who shrugged.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, Zig: Where's the cameras? Well, there aren't any. And no, there is no spy in the camp. I know, I know. This is cheesy, but work with me here. I'm sitting on this damn train in the baggage compartment trying to write this thing. If you can tell by my shaky handwriting, then you'll see how much trouble I'm going through. I'm not going anywhere on this train, I'm just riding along. That's why I'm where I am."  
  
Zigzag snorted. "Thh!" He handed it over to Sil, who stared at the writing, his eyes not moving. He handed it to Alan who didn't get a good enough grip on it and then it fluttered to the floor where Barf Bag picked it up.  
  
"Hey, Bag! You should be glad to know you'll be getting out of there soon. I can't tell you when, or where, but I can tell you you aren't stuck in GL forever. No, don't put this away just yet. Good boy. I know what you were thinking, and what you are thinking right now. But I won't share your thoughts with everyone. Sil will be leaving before you, Bag, and another kid will come in. Take him into your group without question. I'll see you when're out of there, but for now, take care."  
  
Baf Bag stopped, stared at the last word, then said "Love."  
  
"Man, that's it?" Magnet demaned, grabbing it from him. "You guys just made all that sap up!"   
  
"Did not!" Bag said.  
  
"I read it," Zig said.   
  
X-Ray nodded.   
  
Alan grabbed the paper from Magnet. "There's nothing on here!"  
  
Barf Bag, X-Ray, and Zigzag all grabbed the paper at once, ripping it into three pieces. They looked over each piece then at each other's. Sure enough, it was an empty piece of paper. They stared at each other.   
  
"Where's the envelope?" Alan asked.   
  
Sil handed it to him.   
  
"Man, that's blank too!" Magnet announced. 


	8. Chopped Eleven Spots

Alan stared at the blank envelope. "That's too creepy."  
  
Magnet nodded.   
  
Zigzag laughed. "Whatever it was, forget it."   
  
Alan and Magnet tried to forget it, but reciving a letter that said what everyone was going to do and then disappear wasn't that easy to get over.  
  
That night at dinner Alan found out just why Barf Bag was named Barf Bag. He was eating his dinner (nasty stuff) and thinking over that letter when Bag let out all over the floor. The other guys laughed at it. Alan stared in horror. It looked just like the food on his tray. He quickly got up and left before he himself puked. He could hear the howls of laughter from the mess hall. He wondered how Barf Bag felt about that. Well, for all he knew, Bag was laughing right along with them.  
  
Alan didn't like it here, it was too messed up. Nothing seemed to fit in anywhere. And that letter only made it all worse. If he was going to be living here for the next year or whatever his punishment had been, things would have to make sense.   
  
Wouldn't they?  
  
Or maybe he would go through it all in utter confusment.   
  
The next day as he was digging his hole Alan heard a soft hissing sound. He looked up and around. He didn't see anything and the sound stopped, so he went back to digging.   
  
Alan had only resumed digging when there was a dull thud behind him.   
  
He whirrled around and saw Magnet standing there, leaning on his shovel.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped. "Get lost Magnet."  
  
Magnet shurgged and walked away.   
  
As Alan went back to digging he noticed the color red on the tan dust. He looked up and saw a dead Yellow Spotted Lizard at the edge of his hole. It had been nearly chopped in half. Alan quickly looked up at Magnet, who didn't notice, and then dumped dirt all over the dead thing.   
  
If Magnet hadn't killed it, then he would be.... Dead.   
  
Alan silently thanked the guy and went about digging again.   
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Whoa, this "chapter" sucks. I need to read everything I've written already to get back on track 'cause I haven't written in this for so long. O_O   
  
If you have any ideas on what should be happening next let me know through a review! ^_^   
  
Or if you want it more privet, e-mail me: zermasuti@yahoo.com Then again, I don't know WHY you'd wanna do that. o.O  
  
Well, updates will have large spaces between them, so... _ Go easy on me?   
  
ZerMa 


End file.
